


Dancing into your dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Be careful what you wish for - Ong Seongwu's the only one to realise that the Wanna One members have been disappearing and replaced with people that look like them, talk like them but never seem to get tired.Can he find the real members and bring them back or will he too be swapped for a clone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the 12 dancing princesses fairytale but turned on its head a little.  
> Featuring: fried chicken, emotionally constipated Minhyun, robot Minhyun, emotionally constipated Ong, games of gay chicken and robot 2Park.

It had all started out so innocently.

Another long day in a week full of long days - waking up before sunrise, hardly sleeping yet still going through full rehearsals and wardrobe fittings, with just light snacks in-between.

Seongwu was lying on his back, not caring if the floor was clean or not, because he just didn't want to move. He wanted his bed, a full eight hours of just switching off but instead they were all trying to catch a breath in the crowded dressing room.

"Get up, Seongwu. Your hair's a mess and so is your shirt - you can lie down all you want when we get home." But even Jisung's admonishment came out sounding weak, prefunctory.

Which was good because Seongwu wasn't going to move a second earlier than once everyone else had moved.

"I wish..." Seongwu heard Park Jihoon saying weakly from a corner where he was slumped against a wall, "That we could have like, robot doubles. They could dance and do all the tiring stuff while we go do stuff we actually want."

"Like have fried chicken?" Woojin joked from the opposite corner where he too was seated, barely upright. When even the youngest, most energetic members looked wiped, it was really that bad a day.

Daehwi and Jinyoung had given up on even trying to stay awake - both napping together in a huddle, like a pair of sleepy puppies. The rest were all at various stages of we-can-barely-stand-ness with perhaps only Minhyun still looking somewhat composed, though his undereye bags were starting to peek out from under the heavy layers of concealer.

Trust Minhyun to still look like a fairytale prince even after all this.

"The only trouble with robot doubles is we wouldn't be able to tell Minhyun apart from his double." Seongwu was never too tired to make fun of Minhyun.

He didn't need to look to know Minhyun's eyes were narrowed and looking right at him.

Then he heard the shuffle of footsteps; he hoped whatever Minhyun was planning didn't involve tickling. Then the shuffling stopped and suddenly a large, heavy Minhyun-sized weight dropped right on him.

"Minhyuuuun...." Seongwu's penchant for whining was something Minhyun was quite adept at ignoring.

"You asked for it," Minhyun said, a little too sweetly.

Their faces were a little too close for comfort, Minhyun's lips just a few centimetres away from Seongwu's. Well within kissing range and Seongwu thought about kissing Minhyun _a lot_.

Not that he'd ever get to at this rate - the unspoken game of chicken they'd been playing had been going on for so long he wondered if it'd only end when Wanna One disbanded.

It had gotten to the point where even Daniel, his best friend, his roommate, his beer buddy would grumble out loud, "Just kiss already," when he walked by another session of Minhyun shamelessly flirting and Seongwu not quite reciprocating. Which would result in Minhyun's ears turning red, and him suddenly finding something else more interesting - like Jinyoung's hair being out of place.

Seongwu used to think Minhyun was just being shamelessly touchy and kissy with him the way he always was with everyone else - but well, he wondered. At the way Minhyun would just look at him from under his lashes sometimes, the stray touches he'd get when Minhyun walked by and the way his ears would only really burn around Seongwu.

Maybe it was wishful thinking; a private fantasy his brain cooked up to keep him entertained. Still there were worse things to dream about than Minhyun, who was pretty much the only one of his dreams not to come true.

As Seongwu privately enjoyed the feeling of Minhyun's chest on his (in an entirely innocent way, thank you), he had no way of knowing that someone was going to get a wish and unfortunately, it wasn't going to be him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Seongwu'd known from the start things were off when Jihoon was happy...every fricking day.

Jihoon was as changeable as the weather and would go from grumpy to cheery to annoyed to murderous - in the span of 2 minutes. He also never seemed to be tired; granted, everyone in Wanna One (to Seongwu's annoyance) had better stamina than Seongwu.

But even after a full hour of rehearsal, Jihoon seemed fresh and cheerful. Seongwu could almost swear Jihoon wasn't even sweating - despite wearing a rather thick t-shirt and baggy trackpants.

Jisung, sweet, innocent Jisung was all praises for Jihoon's sunny attitude. Seongwu on the other hand was wondering if they should call up the police: "Hello, we've lost a devil child. He's probably carrying a box of fried chicken and will try to distract you by doing a _jeojang_."

It seemed what Jihoon had was catching - soon Woojin was also showing up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and ridiculously focused. Sure, Woojin was a prodigiously good dancer with impeccable timing but it wasn't like Woojin to not joke around, tease Jihoon or do some crazy stunt to let off steam.

This Woojin still never missed a beat but...there was none of his improvisations; no little flourishes, no hilarious expressions. He came, he danced, he got it all right. The two Park members were now the Precision Parks, but Seongwu felt as though they'd lost soul in the process.

"Jihoon...you're not tired, are you?"

"Hello, Seongwu! I'm feeling great."  
  
"OK..." Seongwu wasn't expecting an answer without at least some snark. "You feel like getting some fried chicken later? I'm in the mood for a drumstick or 11."

"That's OK, Seongwu-hyung! Thank you for thinking of me!" Jihoon said it to Seongwu with such sincerity, minus snark, sarcasm or anything else he'd have expected.

In what universe did Jihoon say no to fried chicken?

Did someone spike their drinking water? Was there some mind control gas being pumped into the younger kids' bedrooms? Something was very, very wrong and he had to tell someone about it.

That someone, of course, wasn't going to be Daniel. He loved Daniel yes, but if he tried bringing his suspicions up he'd get an "Maybe he had chicken yesterday, hyung?"

"Minhyun, got time to talk?"

Minhyun looked a little startled. "Is there anything wrong, Seongwu?"

Seongwu pulled the other aside to an alcove. "Jihoon and Woojin...have been acting strange lately. They're a little, I don't know, too happy?"

Minhyun looked at Seongwu, eyes narrowed. "Since when were you an enemy of happiness, Seongwu?"

"I'm serious! I asked Jihoon if he wanted chicken and he said no!"

"Well, that's not like him." Minhyun's brows furrowed. "The only thing that boy loves more than chicken is probably his mother."

"Did you see them, Minhyun? We've been practising for more than an hour and they're not sweating! Or drinking water! And the chicken!"

"Calm down, Seongwu. Maybe they've been taking supplements or something but the whole not drinking water worries me a bit - don't want them to get dehydrated."

The two of them went out back to where the rest were. Seongwu saw Minhyun take up his huge water flask, casually offering it to Jihoon then Woojin in turn. Both smiled brightly but turned him down.

He saw Minhyun take out what looked like a cloth and start to, innocuously, pat Woojin's face with it. Then frown.

Seongwu could see, from where he was, the cloth wasn't even damp. Which was weird considering how sticky he himself felt after rehearsals - he just wanted a quick shower and a short nap, thanks.

Minhyun had put on what Seongwu thought was a very fake smile (it didn't reach his eyes) and grabbed Seongwu's arm, saying brightly "Hey, I think it's time to cash in on that cafe trip you owe me."

Seongwu had no idea what trip he meant but played along.

Instead, he found himself dragged to the nearest room, the door behind them shut and locked.

"If you wanted to make out, you should have just asked." Seongwu just couldn't resist.

Minhyun's ears were a (little) red but something else was on his mind. "We can talk about your fantasies later. You're right. Something is wrong. Woojin wasn't even warm. You know that little sweat smell everyone got, he...he didn't smell like anything. His hair, his face...it was like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was just cold. Dry."

"Remember when Jihoon wished we could have robot doubles? This...his wish didn't come true now, did it?" Seongwu knew it seemed like a long shot but well, who knows, right?

Minhyun was quiet for awhile. "More likely maybe someone had put something in his drink, something that affected his mind - or the real Woojin was kidnapped by aliens!"

Seongwu had suppressed a laugh. He remembered hanging out with the Nu'est boys, Minhyun in tow, and the others ribbing Minhyun for his long-held belief in aliens and his insistence that he'd been abducted by them before.

"So what do we do?" Seongwu wasn't sure what their options were. Police? Their agencies? The media? A shaman?

"I'll bunk with the Parks tonight and report tomorrow."

"Shouldn't we both be doing this? What if you get turned too?"

"I'll figure something out. We have phones don't we?"

Seongwu nodded. And hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd tried texting Minhyun in the morning. No reply. There'd been no communication at night either and Seongwu had been all set to storm the dorm room.

Instead he'd found a fresh, apparently-showered, Minhyun all ready for the day.

They didn't have schedules. It was a free day.

"Morning, Min. Sleep well in your room last night?" Seongwu chose his words very carefully.

"I slept fine, thanks. And good morning to you!"

So far, still weird. "Have you seen the Park twins?"

Minhyun shook his head. "No. Maybe they're still sleeping?" Again that weird, bright smile.

Well, he might as well have fun with this.

"You said you were going to kiss me today." Seongwu waited. Nope, this Minhyun's ears weren't turning red. Instead, he just blinked at Seongwu.

"I did? I must have forgot." The Minhyun bent his head and gave Seongwu a peck on the cheek.

Minhyun's lips felt cold - soft, but cold. Also they weren't chapped. Minhyun had this terrible habit of licking his lips too often making his lips dry out.

"Not like that," Seongwu whined at this pretend, cold Minhyun. Again the eye blinking. "Please explain."

"I'll do better than that - I'll show you." Seongwu quickly pulled Minhyun's head down, angling his mouth to just meet his.

This, Seongwu thought to himself, was probably what it felt like to be kissing a corpse.

Soft as this Minhyun's lips were, they were cold. Unresponsive. Which only made Seongwu even more determined - licking, nibbling, sliding his tongue in deeper (Minhyun's tongue was like ice) and when Seongwu held on to Minhyun, pulling him closer - he couldn't feel Minhyun's chest rise and fall.

Well, it looked like he could tell robot Minhyun apart from the real one after all. When he let Minhyun go, he expected the robot to say something or react.

It didn't. The robot's stare was fixed - mouth still slightly open from the kissing session, unresponsive to Seongwu's touches and words.

_Perfect. I just broke Robot Minhyun._

Well then. At least he had proof - and it was time to get everyone in on the situation: if they hadn't already been kidnapped and turned into robot-Wanna Ones.

Dragging Robot Minhyun along with him, he avoided Jihoon and Woojin's room instead heading to the other members' rooms.

"Daniel! Daniel, get up." _Please, please, please still be Daniel_.

This Daniel was taking his own sweet time, grumbling and groaning "Another 10 minutes!" Yes, he wasn't a robot.

"This is a fucking emergency! Minhyun's a robot!"

Daniel sat up in bed, staring at him incredulously. "Seongwu, are you OK?"

Seongwu shoved Minhyun at Daniel. "Look at him. He doesn't even blink. He's not even breathing."

Daniel tried pushing Minhyun's head away and then recoiled, "Fuck, he's like ice." Staring right into Minhyun's eyes, Daniel then proceeded to tug (gently) at Minhyun's earlobes. He ruffled Minhyun's hair. Lifted away one arm, said arm immediately fell into place once Daniel let go.

"You're right - this is one hell of a lifelike robot...hey, didn't Jihoon wish for this? Like, that we'd all have robot doubles?"

"Speaking of Jihoon..." Seongwu hurriedly explained the situation to Daniel, and then the both of them started rounding up the non-robot Wanna One members. Fortunately it seemed only Jihoon, Woojin and Minhyun were affected.

"Who could be doing this?" Jisung was sadly holding onto the robotic version of Minhyun, patting its cold cheek. "I don't even dare contact our agency or MNet; like, what if they're behind this?"

"Seeing how they've been treating us as though we were robots anyway, I wouldn't be surprised," Sungwoon said, morosely.

Daehwi, their youngest, looked on the verge of tears. "How do we get them back? We have to get them back."

It seemed the only thing they could do was wait - the plan was this, for them to be prepared with supplies and makeshift weapons, and make their way to Jihoon and Woojin's shared dorm.

Where they found the robot dopplegangers sitting up in their beds, staring blankly at them.

"We know what you are," Daniel said to the robots, in as brave a voice as he could muster.

"We're Wanna One!" The two robots answered, brightly.

Jinyoung pipped up, "Whoever programmed these things wasn't very smart."

Or perhaps the person was too smart. Try as they did, the robot versions of Woojin and Jihoon seemed to be convinced they were real.

The door was kept open - no one went to the bathroom alone, they'd just ordered takeout as leaving just seemed too dangerous.

Whatever was going on they were determined to face it together.

The day went by, night coming fast and as it neared midnight, they weren't sure what to expect. And then, as the clock struck midnight, everything changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever they expected, it wasn't this. No portal. No gateway to another world. No hocus-pocus, bright light, alien spaceships.

Just a tiny little man in a suit.

"So." Seongwu cleared his throat. "Were you the one who took away our friends?"

The little man looked at him, face expressionless. "I guess you lot weren't as stupid as I thought. Your friends are safe - all I did was grant that one boy's wish."

"Replacing them with robots wasn't something he really wanted! He was just kidding!"

"Was he?" The still unnamed man hummed. "I am a wishing fairy - I feed on wishes. That show you entered, Produce 101, fed me well. So I thought I'd return the favour and grant one wish."

Seongwu thought to himself that it was such a waste he didn't wish for a million dollars instead.

It took a long time of cajoling, of explaining, of getting the little creature to understand that this was a wish that shouldn't have been granted. That there was a difference between actual wishes and plain wishful thinking.

There'd been hugs and cries of relief when Jihoon, Woojin and Minhyun were returned - they'd had no recollection of what had happened, having been transported to their family homes or in Minhyun's case, the Nu'est dorm.

"Next time, humans," the little man advised. "Be truly careful what you wish for. You never know who might be listening."

Before he left, the little man seemed to blink - maybe Seongwu imagined it but it was more of a wink. Directed right at him.

"I think, guys," Jisung said, "This is probably as good a sign as any that we really need a break. I don't care what YMC says, there's nothing urgent right now so we can definitely take this whole week off."

"If Seongwu, our Seongwu hadn't been so smart to figure things out, we would all have been replaced by robots."

"But did I do the right thing...I mean..." Seongwu sounded hesitant but was interrupted by Jisung, "No, it was a good thing. Who knows what the robots might have done in our absence? It would cheat our fans and anyhow, I think it's a wakeup call. I know we don't have much time left but...it doesn't mean we have to kill ourselves doing this."

"So fuck it, let's just take some time for ourselves. We're human after all. YMC can't begrudge us a few days after everything they've made these few months."

There was some cheering, again, and after the ruckus, the members all split up- eager to make their own plans for their Wanna One Revolt.

"So, was it hard?" Minhyun was looking at Seongwu, the slyest of smirks on his faces.

"Trying to figure out if the robot was me?"

Seongwu paused.

Well, he was tired of this game of chicken.

"I wasn't sure until I kissed it, actually. It was like kissing a dead fish and I'm pretty sure the real you would have done better."

He looked at Minhyun, hoping that he would see what he said as the challenge it was. That this time, this Minhyun wouldn't make it another game, another joke. That he wouldn't just walk away again.

Minhyun's ears were, predictably, flushing a deep, deep red. It wasn't just his ears - Seongwu could see that even his cheeks were flushed, and even the pale alabaster of his neck was now tinged a bright pink.

"Why don't..."Minhyun's voice came out barely, almost a croak, "You kiss me and find out?"

And Seongwu did.

Maybe an hour (OK, two hours) later, Seongwu headed to bed, a spring in his step and a date planned for the next day. They had a whole week to piss YMC off after all.

In his bed, Seongwu found, neatly arranged among the pillows, a million bucks.

As Seongwu daydreamed, before he let his actual sleep take him, of the very nice lunch and dinner he was buying Minhyun and making a mental note of choosing where to donate most of his new money, he thought it was nice to know that sometimes, wishes do come true.


End file.
